Sparta
Sparta is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 925 BC. Major cities include Sparta, the capital, Dyme, Boura and Aigio. List of Kings Argalids * Argalos I 1576-1557 * Mylitus I 1557-1542 * Amyklas I 1542-1528 * Diomede I 1528-1507 * Alcamenes I 1507-1490 * Argalos II 1490-1470 * Alcidas I 1470-1451 * Kynortas I 1451-1423 * Mylitus II 1423-1400 * Cleandridas I 1400-1383 * Amyklas II 1383-1360 * Eurotas I 1360-1350 * Lelegas I 1350-1306 * Eurotas II 1306-1293 * Oeualos I 1293-1271 * Argalos III 1271-1248 * Brasidas I 1248-1221 * Amyklas III 1221-1203 * Gylippos I 1203-1188 * Menalkidas I 1188-1170 * Antalcidas I 1170-1146 * Lacedaemon I 1146-1124 * Kynortas II 1124-1102 * Cleandridas II 1102-1084 * Hippokoon I 1084-1067 * Eurypon I 1067-1050 * Menelaus I 1050-1032 * Eurotas III 1032-1008 * Lysander I 1008-990 * Menelaus II 990-958 * Tyndareas I 958-925 Peisanderids * Peisander I 925-918 * Chilon I 918-909 * Hierax I 909-898 Argalids * Damagetus I 898-886 * Lysander II 886-869 Peisanderids * Hierax II 869-866 Argalids * Lysander II, 2nd rule, 866-854 * Agis I 854-842 * Procles I 842-825 * Eurypon II 825-814 Peisanderids * Peisander II 814-808 * Dercylidas I 808-788 Argalids * Echestratos I 788-777 * Diomede II 777-774 Peisanderids * Dercylidas II 774-772 Argalids * Diomede II, 2nd rule, 772-768 * Eurypon III 768-767 * Procles II 767 Peisanderids * Hierax III 767-763 * Isyllus I 763-759 with: * Antisthenes I 762-753, Regent Chilon (II) 762-753 Argalids * Tyndareas II 753-750 Peisanderids * Antisthenes I 2nd rule 750-747, Regent Chilon (II) 750-747 * Chilon (II) Regent of Sparta 747-744 Argalids * Echestratos II 744-738 * Leobotas I 738-728 Peisanderids * Antisthenes II 728-711 Argalids * Leobotas I, 2nd rule 711-707 * Oeualos II 707-699 Peisanderids * Alcamenes II 699-696 Argalids * Agis II 696-694 * Doryssus I 694-693 * Menelaus III 693-690 * Agis II, 2nd rule 690-687 * Leon I 687-682 Peisanderids * Antisthenes III 682-679 Argalids * Leon I, 2nd rule 679-670 with: * Antalcidas II 679-670 Peisanderids * Eurybiades I 670-662 Argalids * Leon I, 3rd rule, 662-656 * Prytanis I 656-650 * Agis III 650-640 * Mylitus III, Regent of Sparta 640-635, King 635-634 Peisanderids * Chilon III 634-628 Argalids * Agesilaus I 628-624 * Mylitus III, 2nd rule 624-617 Peisanderids * Antisthenes IV 617-616 Argalids * Mylitus III, 3rd rule 616-613 * Eunomos I 613-611 * Leon II 611-596 * Archelaus I 596-590 Peisanderids * Eurybiades II 590-581 Argalids * Archelaus I, 2nd rule 581-574 * Teleclus I 574-561 * Eurotas IV 561-560 Aristocratic Republic 560-552 * Aegialeas (I), Governor, 560-552 Restored Kingdom 552 BC- Peisanderids * Aegialeas I (Governor of the Republic 560-552) 552-547 * Eurytus I 547-535 * Eurybiades III 535-531 Argalids * Eurotas IV, 2nd rule 531-522 * Archelaus II 522-504 * Lelegas II 504-492 * Anaxandridas I 492-484 Peisanderids * Eurytus II 484-482 with: * Aratos I 484-482, Regent Eurytus II Argalids * Anaxandridas I, 2nd rule 482-480 * Pausanias I 480-477 * Anaxandridas I, 3rd rule 477-475 * Pausanias I, 2nd rule 475 * Anaxandridas I, 4th rule 475-472 * Polydorus I 472-468 * Anaxandridas II 468-464 * Anaxandridas I, 5th rule 464-461 * Anaxandridas II, 2nd rule 461-450 * Eurycrates I 450-442 * Argalos IV 442-437 Peisanderids * Aratos I 437-434 Argalids * Leotychidas I 434-426 * Amyklas IV 426-418 Peisanderids * Aratos II 418-416 Argalids * Amyklas IV, 2nd rule 416-405 * Pausanias II 405-403 Peisanderids * Aratos II, 2nd rule 403-401 * Peisander III 401-399 Argalids * Pausanias II, 2nd rule 399-392 * Archidamus I 392-388 * Pausanias II, 3rd rule, 388-383 Peisanderids * Eurytus III 383-380 Argalids * Pausanias II, 4th rule 380-374 * Leobotas II 374-356 Peisanderids * Aratos III 356-352 Argalids * Polydorus II 352-340 * Agis IV 340-324 * Amyklas V 324-319 Peisanderids * Leotychidas II 319-316 * Aegialeas II 316-314, Regent Calicrates 316-314 Argalids * Amyklas V, 2nd rule 314-304 * Leotychidas III 304-299 Peisanderids * Aegialeas II, 2nd rule 299-295 * Gylippos II 295-290 * Aegialeas III 290-287, Regent Diaeos Diaeids * Diaeos I 287-284 * Archon I 284-280 Argalids * Lysander III 280-270 * Damagetus II 270-262 * Archidamus II 262-249 * Polydorus III 249-238 Peisanderids * Isyllus II 238-229 Argalids * Doryssus II 229-218 * Pausanias III 218-210 * Demaratus I 210-198 * Anaxandridas III 198-189 Peisanderids * Clearchus I 189-182 Argalids * Anaxandridas III, 2nd rule 182-175 * Leonidas I 175-160 Peisanderids * Clearchus I, 2nd rule 160-157 * Gylippos III 157-154 Argalids * Leonidas I, 2nd rule 154-149 * Agis V 149-133 * Alcamenes III 133-112 Peisanderids * Isyllus III 112-110 Argalids * Echestratos III 110-97 BC * Eurycratides I 97-83 BC Diaeids (validity uncertain) * Diaeos II 83-78 BC Argalids * Eurycratides I, 2nd rule 78-67 BC * Tyndareas III 67-51 * Menelaus IV 51-38 BC * Leonidas II 38-32 BC, Regent Orestes Usurper * Orestes 32-26 BC Argalids * Leonidas II, 2nd rule 26-19 BC, Regent Margos 26-20 BC Peisanderids * Brasidas II 19-13 BC Argalids * Leonidas II, 3rd rule 13 BC-4 AD * Mylitus IV 4 AD-21 AD * Antalcidas III 21-40 AD * Cleombrotus I 40-67 AD * Kynortas III 67-89 * Alcidas II 89-113 Peisanderids * Antisthenes V 113-123 * Aratos IV 123-128 Argalids * Leon III 128-143 * Leobotas III 143-162 * Amyklas VI 162-188 * Archelaus III 188-202 * Teleclus II 202-211 * Alcmenes I 211-228 * Prytanis II 228--235 Peisanderids * Lydiadas I 235-241 Argalids * Prytanis II, 2nd rule 241-255 * Pleistoanax I 255-273 Peisanderids * Aristaenos I 273-276 Argalids * Anaxander I 276-282 * Pleistoanax I, 2nd rule 282-287 * Anaxander I, 2nd rule 287-297 Peisanderids * Clearchus II 297-299 * Aristaenos I, 2nd rule 299 Argalids * Oeualos III 299-310 * Cleomenes I 310-328 * Anaxander II 328-352 * Pausanias IV 352-368 Peisanderids * Aristaenos II 368-372 Argalids * Diomede III 372-385 Peisanderids * Philopoimen I 385-389 Argalids * Eunomos II 389-404 * Cleandridas III 404-416 * Pleistarchus I 416-424 * Cleomenes II 424-456, Regent Aleos 424-429 * Oeualos IV 456-468 Peisanderids * Clearchus III 468-474 Argalids * Oeualos IV, 2nd rule 474-479 Peisanderids * Eurytus IV 479-481 Argalids * Leotychidas IV 481-497 with: * Demaratus II 488-515 Peisanderids * Aeginitis I 515-520 * Clearchus IV 520-522 Argalids * Agesipolis I 522-539 * Anaxander III 539-552 * Eurotas V 552-575 * Lelegas III 575-594 * Argalos V 594-612 * Areus I 612-635 Peisanderids * Aeginitis II 635-646 Argalids * Alcidas III 646-654 Peisanderids * Eurytus V 654-660 * Aeginitis III 660-679 * Philopoimen II 679-688 * Lydiadas II 688-695 Argalids * Areus II 695-707 * Lacedaemon II 707-727 * Anaxander IV 727-742 * Acrotatus I 742-761 * Cleomenes III 761-784 Peisanderids * Lydiadas III 784-793 Argalids * Cleomenes III, 2nd rule 793-803 * Menalkidas II 803-820 * Nicander I 820-840 * Lacedaemon III 840-866 * Echestratos IV 866-890 * Agesipolis II 890-906 * Teleclus III 906-929 * Zeuxidamus I 929-957 * Archidamus III 957-992 * Lysander IV 992-1017 * Agasicles I 1017-1040 * Areus III 1040-1077 * Theopompus I 1077-1098 * Acrotatus II 1098-1116 * Pleistoanax II 1116-1143 * Charilaus I 1143-1169 * Agesipolis III 1169-1204 * Anaxandridas IV 1204-1230 * Zeuxidamus II 1230-1265 * Anaxidamus I 1265-1298 * Nicander II 1298-1326 * Cleombrotus II 1326-1365 * Leon IV 1365-1389 * Charilaus II 1389-1414 * Acrotatus III 1414-1437 * Ariston I 1437-1479 * Archidamus IV 1479-1525 * Pleistarchus II 1525-1551 * Polydorus IV 1551-1580 * Archelaus IV 1580-1609 * Agis VI 1609-1644 * Leonidas III 1644-1670 * Agasicles II 1670-1707 * Argalos VI 1707-1742 * Pelops I 1742-1778 * Charilaus III 1778-1802 * Anaxidamus II 1802-1830 * Damagetus III 1830-1853 * Eurotas VI 1853-1883 * Cleombrotus III 1883- ** Crown Prince Mylitus 1883-